


Dave: See You Again

by Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl



Series: DaveJade Week [5]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, fan music, fan music based on other fanfiction, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl/pseuds/Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song from Dave to Jade after her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave: See You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dozen Red Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/121947) by adreamingsongbird. 



> This is based on [](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11312834/1/A-Dozen-Red-Roses>this%20fanfiction</a>,%20and%20you%20probably%20need%20to%20read%20that%20in%20order%20to%20properly%20understand%20this.%0A%0AI%20don't%20own%20)


End file.
